Polycarbonate and copolycarbonate compositions are known to be useful as molding plastics and can also be extruded or cast into films. They are universally extolled for their ability to provide clear, tough plastic products. However, present commercially available polycarbonate or copolycarbonate compositions such as bisphenol A polycarbonate suffer from poor solubility at relatively high solids levels (e.g., 40 w/w %) and tend to crystallize out of solution at these high concentrations.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide polycarbonate and copolycarbonate compositions which possess excellent solubility at high solids levels.
Another object of the invention is to provide polycarbonates and copolycarbonates which do not exhibit the crystallization problems that characterize prior art polycarbonate and copolycarbonate solutions in conventional solvents such as dichloromethane at high solids levels and which still retain the desired clarity and toughness properties. By the term tough, we mean a film can be creased into substantially a 180.degree. fold without breaking.